inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 29
The Thunder Brothers is the 29th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Kagome is kidnapped by Manten of the Thunder Brothers. *Shippō asks for Inuyasha's help in rescuing Kagome. *Kagome wakes up in the Thunder Brother's fortress, and learns that Hiten is even worse than Manten. Summary *Kagome has just pierced through Manten's snout with her arrow, and she's set another one and aimed it at him. She tells Shippō to come back over to her where it's safe, so the fox runs over to her with the jewel shards he stole. Manten badly wants to get to the shards though, so he pounces to attack the fox to try and take them. Kagome sees two sacred jewel shards in Manten's forehead and fires her arrow in an attempt to hit and kill him, however, she misses the shards by a few inches, only grazing the hairs on top of his head. Upon seeing the hairs fall, Manten screams "MY HAAAAIR" and charges a massive amount of electricity in his mouth, about to blast the fox and the human into oblivion. Shippō says that this is the same type of attack that killed his father. Kagome & Shippō run and manage to dodge the blast, but Manten's attack creates a small sizzling crater. He wonders where the shards are, eager to collect them, but then sees Kagome upclose. She's unconscious. He remarks that she is beautiful. He then hoists her over his shoulder and hops on his flying cloud, kidnapping her and flying away. Shippō (Who had been watching the scene transpiring) was hiding. He feels incredibly guilty because Kagome saved his life and he just abandoned her and let one of the Thunder Brothers take her. * Meanwhile, Myōga is with Inuyasha. The flea is trying desperately to tear off the spell scroll and set Inuyasha free, but he can't. Then Shippō comes and says he'll set Inuyasha free on one condition: "You have to swear that you won't hit me." Inuyasha doesn't even listen, "You're... alone? What happened to Kagome?" Shippō ignores the question and asks again if Inuyasha will swear not to hit him, and the half-demon agrees. Shippō bops the statue, making it shrink, he then puts it in his pocket, proceeding by telling Inuyasha to listen carefully. Then, Inuyasha hits the fox multiple times, making Shippō shout "Liar! You swore! You swore!" Inuyasha then holds the fox up into the air and shakes him, satisfied when the bottle of jewel shards falls out. Shippō then tells Inuyasha that Kagome was kidnapped by one of the deadly Thunder Brothers. "You mean the ones you wanted to take revenge on, for your father? So you found them?" Inuyasha leans in toward the fox. "You don't look like someone who's won the vengeance he craved..." He sighs, accusing Shippō of standing idly by while Kagome was kidnapped. The fox barks back that Kagome is his (Inuyasha's) woman, so it's his job to protect her. Inuyasha is floored, blushing and punching Shippō over the head, telling him to never say that again. Inuyasha says he'll help the fox, but only if he begs. Shippō is in disbelief over how immature Inuyasha is, but then Myōga hops on the fox's shoulder and tells him to just make the mature decision, because Kagome's life is in danger. Shippō asks himself why he's the one who always has to beg, but then he remembers Manten flying off with Kagome and how he's to blame, so he swallows his pride, getting on his knees. "Please sir, I beg you!" Inuyasha stares at Shippō with Kagome's bicycle over his shoulder. "What are you just crawling around for? Let's go!" * Kagome wakes up inside the fortress of the Thunder Brothers. She sees Manten stirring something in a cauldron. She asks the demon if he's planning on eating her, and he says no, but he's heard that new hair thrives on the flesh of a lovely maiden, so he's planning on boiling her down and rubbing her on his head. Kagome then screams that she'd rather be eaten than become some hair concoction. Shushing her, Manten tells the girl to be quiet, because if his brother Hiten hears her, she probably will be eaten. *Hiten appears with a vixen beside him. Manten looks scared when his older brother appears, but Kagome finds it a relief, because Hiten looks more like a human, so she might be able to communicate with him. Defensively, Manten holds his arm out over Kagome, saying "She's my prey!" but Hiten says he has no interest in the girl, he has made a much better catch. The Vixen grins smugly. Hiten asks his brother if he's found any other jewel shards. The younger brother responds that he did, "I did find them, but, but... you see brother, I um," Manten starts to stutter. With a look of horrified anger, Hiten asks his brother if he allowed the shards to get away from him because he was too distracted by this mortal wench. Manten hesitantly nods, and Hiten slams his fist into the Vixen's face, piercing a hole through her skull. "You did not let them get away!!" Manten begs his brother for forgiveness, and Hiten says that he's a waste. Kagome changes her mind; the human looking one is even worse. Characters in Order of Appearance *Manten *Kagome *Shippō *Myōga *Inuyasha *Hiten *Vixen (First and Only Appearance) es:Capítulo 29 Category:Chapters